Just Like That Night
by DisneyLover16
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot: New Year's Eve. Ally is excited for her one year anniversary with Austin, but when he forgets, she becomes upset. What will Austin do to make it up to her? Can he make it up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there readers! I've finally got to write the first chapter of the sequel to **_**New Year's Eve**_**. I'd like to again, thank you all for reviewing, following, and such. I love the support that you all give me, and that keeps me motivated to write more. :D Now, the drama won't come right away; that will be a while, so enjoy some of the happy stuff while you got it. Enough of me now, let's get to the story. I present to you the first chapter of: **_**Just Like That Night**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe Austin and I have been together for a year now! Today is our anniversary, and I couldn't wait for what he has planned. Even though I haven't talked to him yet today, I figured he was busy getting ready for it and planning some last-minute stuff. I mean, that was always the case. Austin would always surprise me on our anniversaries; but of course, I always kept track of how long we've been together, so I knew when they were. They've always been so special. I think my favorite out of all them though, would have to be, our six month anniversary.

* * *

**Six Months Ago**

"_Austin? Where are you taking me?" I say. I'm a bit worried; he's never had to blindfold me before. Then again, it must be so special, that he couldn't let me see where we are going._

"_You'll find out soon Ally. Just a little while longer." he answers. _

_We're in Austin's car, and of course, he's driving. Well, that was stupid of me to think. Of course he would be driving; I'm the one that's blindfolded. I giggle at my thought._

"_What's so funny?" he asks me._

_I reply, "Oh nothing."_

"_Aww, come on," Austin insists. "Tell me."_

"_Nope." I throw back. _

"_Don't make me use my puppy dog eyes on you Dawson."_

"_Hmm," I say, pretending to think. "That's kind of hard to do when I'm blindfolded Moon." I start to laugh a bit, and he does to, when we stop. I guess he forgets about it; because I assume we're here._

"_Okay, Ally. You only have to keep the blindfold on a little while longer." I hear him get out of the red sports car and open the door for me. He grabs my hand and starts to guide me slowly._

_I ask impatiently, "When do I get to have this blindfold taken off me?"_

"_In a minute Alls," Austin says calmly. "We're almost there." _

_I sigh. I think of where we could be. It can't be the beach, I don't feel any sand. We're not in the city; I don't really hear anything. I had lost all sense of direction when Austin started driving. I tried to picture in my head, where our destination could be. I come up with, nothing. I'm distracted from my thoughts when he starts talking._

"_Alright Ally," he begins. "Now you can take it off." _

_I hastily take off the blindfold, and couldn't believe what I'm seeing. "Oh my gosh, Austin." I say. Starting to feel the tears come, I hold them back and cover my mouth with both of my hands. Austin just looks at me dreamily; clearly satisfied that I loved this so much. "It's beautiful, I love it." Everything was so perfect that I felt like I was dreaming._

_Austin and I were up on a hill that looked over the city lights of Miami. We are surrounded by trees to give off that nature kind of feeling and the grass is just perfect. I know, how can grass be perfect? I mean, it wasn't too short or too tall, it was the perfect kind of green, and it was just a bit crisp; just how I liked it. There's also a blanket set up on the ground with a picnic basket. The moon was out, a full moon, which gave it that romantic feel to everything. I observe all of this; taking it in to savor forever. I couldn't ask for something better. _

_Watching my expression, Austin says, "Well, I'm glad you like it, Alls. Let's sit down and eat. I'm starving."_

"_Gee, Austin," I tease. "You're always hungry." We both laugh, knowing that I was right. The boy usually had some kind of food with him most of the time._

"_Hey, I need food," he states. "Do you know how long it took to build up these guns?" He flexes his muscles and I feel them. It was quite impressive, he really does work out. _

_Austin takes out pancakes for us to eat. Mm…pancakes. I love pancakes; not as much as Austin though. He then takes out a HUGE jar of pickles. "For you, Ally," he says politely. _

_"Pickles!" I quickly take the pickles out of his hands and embrace it._

"_What?" he questions. "I don't get a hug?"_

_I start to tease him, "Aww. Is Austy a wittle jealwous?" I begin laughing as did he. _

_He scoffs. "Well, it's not like the jar of pickles planned the anniversary." We laugh even more. Austin had such a cute and sweet laugh; I could just die. _

_Giving him a hug, which he tightly embraces, I say, "Thank you, Austin."_

"_No problem Alls," he says. We let go and he adds, "You know I'd do anything for you." He notices me blush, and I look down at the jar. I notice him smile at me. And with that, we start to eat. _

_I kept complimenting and thanking him for everything, and he doesn't seem to mind it. That's one of the great things I loved about my boyfriend. He never seemed to mind how many times I repeated things. By the time we were both done eating, we stand up, ready to head on home. But before we go, Austin gives me something. _

"_Ally," he begins. "I want to give you something before we go." He takes out a silver locket that's shaped like a heart and gives it to me. I rarely see these anymore; it's amazing that he has one. "Go ahead. Open it." he says._

_I carefully unlock it to find a picture of Austin and me. In the picture, Austin has his arm around me, and I have my arm around him. That picture wasn't taken too long ago; we were on the beach and school had ended the day before. I was in my red swim suit. It was a two piece bikini Trish had convinced me to wear to make Austin drool over me. It seemed to work actually; I saw him look at me in awe when I took off my cover clothing. Austin on the other hand, was in his yellow swim trunks. I couldn't help but look at the abs he had. That boy definitely knows how to impress a girl, me in particular. We both had an awesome time at the beach even though he picked me up and threw me into the cool ocean. _

_I decided to speak up, "Wow, Austin. Thank you so much. How were you able to get a silver locket anyway? I never see these anymore."_

"_Don't worry about it," he assured. "But I'm happy you love your present." He puts it on around me and I earn a mini shiver when his hand brushes against the skin of my neck. _

_I suddenly remember that I got Austin a present as well. "Oh, Austin. I have a present for you too, but it's at home. I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it."_

"_It's cool Alls," he says. "We should probably get going anyway. I can come back to clean this up later." _

_On our way home, we listen and sing along to the radio. We were singing along to one of Austin's old songs, Can You Feel It. He always loved being on the radio; it made him feel special. When we get to my house, I tell Austin I will be right back and to wait. I quickly go inside, and grab his present off the table in less than thirty seconds. When I go back outside, I find Austin sitting on the porch waiting for me. _

"_What took so long?" he jokes. _

_I roll my eyes at him and give him the wrapped box. He rips through the paper excitedly, wanting to see what I got him. He then takes out my gift, a tie with pancakes as its design._

"_Whoa," he says. Even in the dark, I can see his face light up. "A pancake tie! I love it Ally! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugs me, and we seem to stay in that position for a while. _

"_I love you Austin," I say._

_A big smile grows on his face as I say, "I love you too Ally." He kisses me, and it feels just like that night. That night we got together, New Year's Eve. _

**Present**

I smile like a big goof, imagining it as if I'm reliving it. I hope that tonight will be unforgettable, and may be even better than our six month anniversary. I then hear _Double Take_, the song that got Austin famous, thanks to me of course. I recognize it as Austin's ring tone, and I realize it's him calling me, so I pick up the phone.

* * *

**Ta-da! A little bit of a cliffy at the end, but doesn't this make you more excited for the next chapter? I know it does for me; I love cliff hangers and then, hate them at the same time. It's like OMG! What's going to happen next?! I also thought it was funny that Ally teased Austin about the whole jar of pickles thing. And a pancake tie! I know Austin would really love it, hopefully. DisneyLover16 is out! Peace!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for reading and such. I'm glad that some of you liked that flashback I had in there. I apologize that chapter 2 is kind of short, but things start to pick up and get tense from here on out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Today is such a special and amazing day! For the last two days, I've been doing meet and greets, interviews, and trying to avoid the paparazzi when I wasn't doing anything.

Now I'm finally going to have some fun. Jimmy had called me this morning to tell me that he booked me at Times Square for New Year's Eve. It's been two years since being at Times Square, aside from going on tour, but I loved performing there the first time, and I'm psyched to be going there again. Unfortunately, Jimmy said I couldn't bring anyone with me since this is all last-minute and it was. I'm a bit bummed out about it. I wanted to bring Ally, Dez, and Trish like last time, but I know they'd understand. Also, I'm apparently going to be performing with Shiny Money, whom I haven't performed with in a long time. It turned out to be Shiny Money's manager who was paying for the flight, which is the reason I couldn't bring anyone with me.

I decided I should call my friends to let them know I couldn't bring them with me tonight. They don't deserve to be left hanging not knowing where I am. Dez and Trish were pretty cool with it, except that both asked the exact same question before hanging up. They had both asked, "Austin, aren't you forgetting something?" I thought about it and said no, and then told me that they would talk to me when I got back. It was…weird. I felt like I am forgetting something important, but just couldn't put my finger on it. I've been super busy lately, and my brain is filled with times and dates for upcoming events for my career.

Shrugging that off, I knew I needed to call Ally before heading off to the airport. Still on my phone, I dialed '2' for Ally's number. I put her on speed dial after we became partners.

"Hello?" Ally answers.

"Hey Ally; I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay what?"

"I hope you're not mad about this, but I'm performing Times Square tonight."

I didn't hear anything on the over side for a few seconds when she starts speaking again.

"Austin, why would I be mad about that? I think it's great you'll be going back to Times Square. I mean, it's been two years since you've performed there for New Year's Eve."

"Well, the thing is, Jimmy got me booked last-minute with Shiny Money and it's too late for me to bring anyone since Shiny Money's manager is paying for the flight. I'm so sorry Alls."

Silence had come again. Ally and I may not be talking about this face to face, but the air was tense. Something doesn't seem right.

"It's okay Austin. I'll just watch you on TV later. Look, I have to go now; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Alls."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone, and something's definitely wrong. I'd go see what it is, but now I have to head to the airport. It's as if me going to New York is bothering her. I guess I can talk to Ally when I get back later. She's probably fine.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I pick up my phone and say, "Hello?"

"Hey Ally; I need to talk to you about something."

I notice he sounds a bit worried. Did he do something wrong?

"Okay what?"

"I hope you're not mad about this, but I'm performing Times Square tonight."

Times Square? Tonight? I really hope this is just a joke, because he should know what tonight is. Does he?

"Austin, why would I be mad about that? I think it's great you'll be going back to Times Square. I mean, it's been two years since you've performed there for New Year's Eve."

"Well, the thing is, Jimmy got me booked last-minute with Shiny Money and it's too late for me to bring anyone since Shiny Money's manager is paying for the flight. I'm so sorry Alls."

That's understandable I guess. But doesn't he know how important this date is? I get he's busy with his career, but to not even say, 'Happy anniversary' hurts me.

"It's okay Austin. I'll just watch you on TV later. Look, I have to go now; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Alls."

"Bye."

It's official. He forgot. I just can't believe it. He, the Austin Moon that's remembered every single anniversary, except today's. And this isn't like a one week anniversary; today is our one _year_ anniversary. How did he get so caught up in his fame? Actually, the last time I talked to him was…three days ago. I know that doesn't seem to be a big deal, but Austin and I have always done everything together. No, not just Austin and I, but, Austin, Trish, Dez and I have always done everything together. I don't even remember the last time we've all been together as a group for more than five minutes. I was usually with Austin. I haven't even hung out with Trish in weeks. Now I wasn't by his side this time like we were always were. We are Austin & Ally, not Austin…&…Ally. What happened to Austin? Or to generalize, what happened to Team Austin?

* * *

**I need to let you all know that Team Austin has become sort of distant after the six month anniversary. Just saying. ****I happen to be watching Albums & Auditions right now. :D I just love this episode.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I decided to write the next chapter, because I am loving this. Thank you so much for reviewing by the way! You all make me feel so loved! So, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After hanging up the phone from talking to Austin, I called Trish. I just needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Ally," Trish greeted.

"Hey Trish," Ally said.

"What's wrong?"

Ally sighed. "Look, Trish-"

"It's Austin isn't it?"

"Uh, how did you know?"

"I talked to Austin earlier; you know he's heading to Times Square right?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with him."

"Ally, meet me at Sonic Boom in fifteen minutes."

"Uhh, why?" It was too late for Trish to answer my question for she hung up the phone. I had no choice but to head to Sonic Boom. I know Dad is still working at the store, so I figured Trish would be up in the practice room waiting.

When I arrived at Sonic Boom, the store was empty, so Dad was just sitting by the counter doing some work on his laptop.

"Hey Ally," my dad says.

"Hey Dad," I greet. "Is Trish here?"

"Oh, yeah honey. She's up in the practice room waiting for you."

"Thanks Dad,"

"Sure thing honey."

I head up to the practice room to see not only Trish, but also Dez. The two are talking, and Trish sees me.

"Ally," Trish calls me. She pats a spot on the floor for me to sit. "Let's talk about this. Austin-"

But right when she says Austin's name, I burst out into tears.

Dez pats me back and says, "It's okay, Ally. Just let it all out." And I do, I let all my tears out and start sobbing and sniffling. The Latina and redhead just wait, handing me tissues and giving me hugs. After about ten minutes, I dry my tears. The practice room now is covered in used tissues.

"Ally, I'm so sorry about Austin." Trish says.

"Yeah, even if he is busy with his career. I understand him not being able to bring us, but not saying 'Happy anniversary' is messed up."

I listen to the two talk to me more, so that they can try to cheer me up. I'm afraid that the only person that can make me feel better though, is the person that hurt me in the first place.

"Don't worry Ally; we're going to talk to Austin later." Trish finishes.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Dez asks. I don't see any ice cream around; I don't think that we even have any in the fridge. That is, until Dez starts pulling different ice cream flavors out of his backpack.

"Let's see," he starts. "I have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, and fruity mint swirl." While I'm tempted to take some fruity mint swirl **(1)**, I pass up on the dessert.

"Thank you, Dez." I say. "But I'm good."

"Okay, I better get going though. I promised my parents I'd be in time for my family's New Year's Eve party tonight."

"Alright, bye Dez," Trish and I say as he exits the practice room.

Trish looks at her watch. "I can stay for a while Ally."

We decided to just talk and watch the New Year's Eve parades, performances, and eventually the countdown in New York. The music performance went by quick. It was Lady Gaga to Pit-bull, and then Katy Perry to One Direction. Eventually it was Shiny Money and Austin's turn.

Trish and I watched them in silence, not really caring. The thing that hurt the most though, was the big smile that was Austin's face. I started to cry again at the fact that I wasn't able to share those moments with Austin, so Trish just comforted me. We talked more, and I realized it happened to be the first time Trish and I hung out in weeks. I admit it's nice to just have Trish beside me; it felt like how we were before we met Austin and Dez. Without all the crying of course.

The New Year countdown had come and gone, so after that we turned off the television. I look up at the clock, and see that it's one in the morning. It was officially 1/1/15. Trish then got up and apologized that she now had to go home. I said that it's okay and thank her for comforting me. She asked if I'm going to be alright alone in Sonic Boom since my dad left, and I say that I'm fine when I'm obviously.

After a minute though, I hear a bunch of yelling coming from downstairs. I recognize some Trish's voice and…Austin. Did he get back already? That was really quick, considering that only an hour and a half ago he was singing with Shiny Money in New York. All that I'm able to get out of that conversation though, is, 'Go ahead and talk to Ally yourself.' I suddenly hear footsteps come up the stairs, and when the door opens, I see…Austin.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

That was certainly a night to remember. I performed with Shiny Money in Times Square, and I met some cool celebrities before going on to perform. Right after singing the song though, I immediately asked Jimmy if I could go. He said yes, and I headed back to Miami.

When I got back, I head straight for Ally's house. Mr. Dawson greets me when he opens the door, and tells me that Ally is at Sonic Boom. I check my watch and see it was almost one in the morning. Quickly, I go to Sonic Boom and meet Trish.

"Hey Trish!" I happily greet.

"Austin!" Trish shouts. "How could you hurt Ally like that? How could you have been so ignorant? How can you forget?"

Confused, I said, "What do you mean?"

Trish just stares at me intently. I saw that in her eyes, she was hurt, angry, and surprised all at the same time.

Trish continues, "You really have no idea? Do you?"

"I don't have a clue," I sigh. "Look, I just got back from Times Square, and I'm exhausted. I just need to go talk to Ally. Can't we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"Oh, it's not me you should to talk to. Go ahead and talk to Ally yourself. But Austin," Trish took a deep breath and sighed. "Please, try to remember what happened a year ago. What happened between you and Ally that night?" She left at that, saying that she needed to get home.

I hastily run up the steps and open the practice room door. I see Ally, and I grin at her. But my smile drops when I see that she's been crying. Her eyes were red, and there were tissues everywhere.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I start.

She just stares at me with her chocolate-brown eyes. I'm really worried; it looked like some jerk did this to her. Angry and worried, I start to shout when she gives no answer.

"Ally! What's wrong? I don't understand!" I shout.

"What's wrong?" Ally managed to say.

Ally continues, "You should know, Austin. I should just leave until you figure it out. Don't you remember?" She started to walk away, leaving me shocked and silent.

I stare at her as she walks out of the practice room and then Sonic Boom and tried to figure out what I had forgotten. But, remember? Remember what? This had been just like with his earlier conversation with Trish. I just don't get it! I've been so busy lately, with the meet and greets, concerts, and after performing at Times Square again, I get this. What could be so important at this moment? I think back to what Trish told me earlier.

_**Just Minutes Earlier (You don't necessarily have to read this part.)**_

_"Austin!" Trish shouts. "How could you hurt Ally like that? How could you have been so ignorant? How can you forget?"_

_Confused, I said, "What do you mean?"_

_Trish just stares at me intently. I saw that in her eyes, she was hurt, angry, and surprised all at the same time._

_Trish continues, "You really have no idea? Do you?"_

_"I don't have a clue," I sigh. "Look, I just got back from Times Square, and I'm exhausted. I just need to go talk to Ally. Can't we just talk about this tomorrow?"_

_"Oh, it's not me you should to talk to. Go ahead and talk to Ally yourself. But Austin," Trish took a deep breath and sighed. "Please, try to remember what happened a year ago. What happened between you and Ally that night?" She left at that, saying that she needed to get home._

_**Present:**_

I replayed those moments over and over, again and again. I tried as hard as I could to remember what was so important, but nothing came to me. I looked at one of the pictures that was in the practice room. It was a present I got Ally for her birthday, a picture of us. I remembered that day so well. It was taken after Ally and I got back to Sonic Boom last year, when we first started dating. When was that again? I took the picture out of its frame; it said "Better Together" on it. On the back, I remember writing the date that the picture was taken. It said, "1/1/14 Happy New Year :D". That's when it hit me, why Ally was so upset earlier. It was our anniversary, and I had forgotten all about it.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I rush home and ignore my dad when he greets me. Going straight up into my room, I replay my conversation with Austin.

_**Moments Ago at Sonic Boom**_

"_Ally? Are you okay?" he starts._

_I just stare at him intently, hurt and melancholy. He looks angry and worried, and that's when he starts to shout. _

_"Ally! What's wrong? I don't understand!" he shouts._

_"What's wrong?" I managed to say._

_I continue, "You should know, Austin. I should just leave until you figure it out. Don't you remember?" I started to walk away, leaving him shocked and silent as I left Sonic Boom and headed home. _

_**Present**_

I just still can't believe he forgot. That's probably what Trish talked to him about earlier. He has no clue that it was our anniversary mere hours ago since it was the New Year. He hurt me, and now I'm actually tempted to break up with him. But should I? I honestly have no idea. I guess I can talk with Trish tomorrow, or today.

I cried my eyes out until they were dry, and my dad tried to talk to me, but I just ignored him. Eventually, my dad gave up and I was left alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**So, I know I used the same scenes several times, but each time it's used, that character's point of view has their thoughts revealed. So..yeah. ****This is the preview you saw in _New Year's Eve,_ except that I had to change and add a few things. ****I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**1. In Songwriting & Starfish, Ally's favorite ice cream flavor is Fruity Mint Swirl.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must warn you all that this is a bit of a depressing chapter. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I feel terrible. What have I done? More like what I haven't done? I can't believe I forgot. I'm such an idiot. How could have this happened? Did my fame finally get to me? I guess it did, because before yesterday's talk with Ally, the last time I spoke to her was…three days ago. I really messed up. How can I make it up to her? Will she even accept my apology? I guess I need to come up with a way to apologize first. I decide I should call Dez and talk to him. It's obvious Trish won't talk to me, and Ally won't pick up my calls. I dial '3' for Dez.

"Hey, Dez. Can you come over so we can talk?"

"Uhh, yeah sure buddy. I've actually been meaning to talk to you. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Alright."

Dez came over in a matter of five minutes. He brought Dez up to his room.

"Austin," Dez begins. I sense that his "Wise Dez Mode" is on. "I already know what happened between you and Ally."

"You do?"

"Yeah. So anyway, I assume you remember what you forgot."

"Yeah," I admit guiltily. "Dez, I feel terrible. What am I going to do? How can I make it up to Ally?"

"Before we get to that part, do you realize why you might have forgotten?"

"I figured that my fame just got in the way of my relationship."

"That may be one of the reasons."

"What do you mean _one_ of the reasons?"

"I mean that I've seen that you and Ally have become somewhat distant. I don't see you and Ally hanging out as much as you used to."

"I suppose you're right."

"You didn't even bother to bring Ally to anything that pertained to your career lately. Your concerts, interviews, meet and greets."

I sigh, knowing that he is again, right. This is all my fault.

Dez continues, "She is your songwriter after all, Austin. Ally is the one that helped start your whole career. Without her, there would be no Team Austin. Speaking of Team Austin, do you remember the last time all of us have really hung out together?"

"What's your point Dez?" The last time we all hung out together? The last time we all hung out together was… I don't remember. It feels like forever. Dez doesn't answer my question; he sees the realization in my eyes.

My redheaded friend goes on, "Look, Austin, now that you've realized the reasons of forgetting, you're going to have to fix those problems, so that things like this don't happen again."

"You're right, again, Dez. Thanks."

"You're welcome, just call me the Love Whisperer." **(1) **"And do you want to know how you possibly could make it up to Ally?"

"Of course."

"Well, I can't give you an exact answer, but try do something that comes from your heart."

I get a bit confused. "From my heart? What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know, just, do something for Ally that you know she will love."

An idea immediately pops into my head. "Thanks Dez."

"No problem buddy." We did our what up handshake when my phone rings. I check to see who's calling and I see that it's Ally. I smile, at finally being able to talk to her since yesterday. Dez is patiently waiting for me to answer the call, and then have me to tell him what it was afterwards.

I pick up the phone and answer. "Hello? Ally?"

"Austin, we need to talk," she simply says.

"Yes, yes, I know we do. Look Ally, I am so, so-"

Ally cuts me off. "Austin, I'm breaking up with you."

My heart immediately drops. "You're-you're what?" I feel the tears start to come on.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Austin. Goodbye."

"No! Wait Ally! Don't apologize; it's me that should apologize!" It's too late for her to hear me though, she hung up at the last thing she said.

I decide to let the tears all out. Dez says he's sorry, and tries to comfort me to calm me down. It's no use though. Ally is everything to me and now she broke up with me because I was so stupid. How could I let this happen?

Dez eventually leaves me alone, and tells me that time heals all wounds. I don't listen to him though, and crawl under my covers on my bed.

I cry and sob for what I think is hours. I feel that my life is empty and over, because I can't live a life without my Ally Dawson. My one true love is now gone forever.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's morning of the New Year when I hear a knock on my door. I've been quietly sobbing and crying ever since I woke up. I at first thought it to be a good day, but right when my mind drifts to Austin, the tears start to flow again.

"Come in," I say softly. I look at the door to see who it is, and it happens to Trish. I didn't really feel like talking, but knew that I should.

"Hey Ally," Trish says. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," I sniffle and try to wipe away the tears. But it's no use, because more tears come down.

"Ally, do you think that you might be overreacting about this?"

"What?" Overreacting? I guess I never thought about it that way. "A little," I admit to Trish.

"Well, that was quick of you to admit. But now that you realize that, do you think that it may be possible for you to forgive Austin, if, he apologizes to you?"

"I don't know Trish. Austin hurt me, and now I don't know what to do. Do you think," I pause, as I realize that I'm about to bring something up that I've never thought I would do. "Do you think I should break up with Austin?"

"Now that, I can't answer Ally." Trish admits. "But, who do you think your heart belongs with? With Austin? Or someone else?"

I sigh. "I just don't know! Part of me says that I belong with Austin, and the other part of me says that I don't belong with him." What do I do? Do I break up with Austin? Or do we stay together?

"I think," I say. "I think I should break up with Austin, Trish." She just looks at me, and I see a bit of shock in her eyes of my decision.

"Alright Ally. I'm not saying that your decision is wrong, but I want you to think about what you're about to do." She then apologizes that she has to leave so soon, and I say that I'll be fine.

I just don't want to dread about Austin anymore, which is my reason for wanting to break up with him. Plus, he still hurt me, and on one of the most important days of our relationship. I realize that I'm still overreacting a bit, but I just can't handle this anymore.

And so, I dial '2' for Austin's number.

He picks up the phone and answers. "Hello? Ally?"

"Austin, we need to talk," I simply say.

"Yes, yes, I know we do. Look Ally, I am so, so-"

I cut him off before he continues. "Austin, I'm breaking up with you."

My heart starts to tug at me as if I'm doing the wrong thing. "You're-you're what?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Austin. Goodbye." I quickly hang up on him, not wanting to hear another word from him. I feel so frustrated right now, so I throw my phone at the wall, which surprisingly doesn't break and scream into my pillow. I start to cry again, knowing that I've just let go of someone who was probably my one true love forever. Could I just have made the biggest mistake of my life, letting go of my Austin Moon?

* * *

**Poor Austin and Ally. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for making them break up. But like I've said several times, this is going to be one of those happy ending stories. So, don't worry, things will get better. **

**1. I don't remember the episode for this one, but Dez calls himself the Love Whisperer.**

**By the way, I know I have two stories in progress, but I already came up with some ideas for new ones. I have nine ideas, but I don't really think I should write all of them. In fact, some of you guys who write stories can go ahead and take one of these and write it. But please, ask me first. Please don't steal. I am cool with you writing a story about one of these ideas; it's just you need to ask. I'll even help you with it if you choose. There's a poll and more information on my profile page to vote on which one you would want me to write.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...last chapter was pretty sad and depressing. Not much to say, but I'm watching Diners & Daters right now. Anyone else watching too? Or watched it earlier, depending on what time it is when you read this? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It's been a week since Austin and I last talked. It feels like an ordinary day working in Sonic Boom, without Austin around. I haven't even written anything for a new song. But what's the point? How could Austin and I handle being partners anymore? This is the exact thing that I was afraid of when we first started dating, that there was a chance of ruining our friendship. It kind of did ruin our friendship, seeing that I haven't spoken to Austin in a while.

Everything feels so different now. I think back to the times before meeting Austin. Before that day that changed my life forever. It's hard to feel and think that I lived a somewhat boring life before Austin came into it.

I'm actually starting to regret my decision of breaking up with Austin now. Nothing feels right without him. I want him with me again, but I feel I am too late. What if he has another girlfriend now? Then what? Every time I pass Austin in the mall or somewhere else, I avoid eye contact, but am tempted to talk to him; to try and forgive him. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I see that it's closing time, so I flip the sign on the door when I see Dez coming towards me.

"Dez? What are you doing here?" I ask when he's near me.

"Ally, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Of course." I let him into Sonic Boom and we go up into the practice room, sitting across from each other.

"This is about Austin, isn't it?" What else could it be about?

"Well, yes. Before I say what I'm going to tell you, how exactly are you feeling about Austin right now?"

I decide to admit all my inner feelings to Dez. "Dez, I am really starting to regret breaking up with Austin. I really messed up there." He just looks at me, listening to every word I say, so I continue. "With Austin basically out of my life, I don't know what to do. He's basically everything to me. My world has an empty void in it without Austin. What am I going to do?" He thinks about what I've said for a minute.

"Ally, I can easily tell that you want Austin back in your life, even if he's only just your friend."

He's right, I would be happy if Austin came back, even as just a friend.

"And I'm pretty sure Austin wants you back in his life too. I talked to him earlier, and he feels the same way."

"Austin really wants me back in his life?" My spirits rise a little. And he feels the same way as I do about him?

"Yeah. Ally, I'm going to tell you this." I start to listen more intently. "In all the time that I've known Austin, I've rarely seen him cry over anything. This is one of those rare times. Plus, I have never, ever seen Austin in so many tears before. I've never seen him so depressed, so sad, so…unlike himself. He's more upset about this than the time he wasn't allowed to eat pancakes for a month."

I smile at the last part Dez said. Oh, Austin and his pancakes.

"Austin even said to me recently that he'd rather have you than pancakes. Austin really misses you Ally. He would talk to you, but he's afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to him. I wouldn't be surprised if you felt the same way."

Dez is correct again. But, did Austin really say that he'd rather have me than his beloved pancakes? Does he really miss me as much as I miss him?

"I just thought I'd let you know about how Austin feels Ally." He looks at his watch. "Sorry Ally, I have to go now. One more thing though, please, at least consider, talking to Austin again. Seeing you two in pain and depression actually is hurting Trish and me as well." I simply nod at him and thank him for stopping by. He finishes by saying, "Just something to think about."

My redheaded friend is right once again. It is certainly something to think about.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm walking around the Miami mall, just thinking about everything that's happened between me and Ally. It's been a week since I last talked to her, and I feel so empty. My world isn't complete without Ally. I don't think I can live a life without an Ally. Just tired of my thoughts, I sit down on a bench next to an elderly man and just stare at a plant in front of me.

"So, you lost a girl, eh?" the old man says to me.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I ask.

"I once was just like you. I had the same look in my eyes as you do now."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, it's just that I used to be in the same situation as you, and I know how you feel." I start to listen intently which is his cue to continue on.

"When I was your age, I had myself a girl whom I was inseparable with. We were always together, always by each other's side. We were Jacob & Jenny, Jenny & Jacob. When we first met, we were only friends, but a few years later, we started dating. I had always felt happy and amazing whenever I was with her. Jenny and I were perfect together, and I knew that it was meant to be. She was my true love, and I was hers. But one day, one of old girlfriends came in between our relationship. She tried to get me to start dating her again, but I always refused. That didn't stop her though; she would make it look like that we were dating in front of other people and that I was cheating in front of Jenny. Unfortunately, Jenny did think that I was cheating on her with my old girlfriend and immediately broke up with me. I was completely devastated and "broke up" with my old girlfriend. I wanted to explain everything to Jenny and get her back, but I was just too afraid she would reject me. That there, was my mistake. It wasn't until I first talked to her in years that I knew that I should have tried to take her back. Jenny and I were now in our thirties, and I was still depressed. I never managed to get a hold of a new girlfriend because none of them were…Jenny. None of the girls whom I tried to date were even close to Jenny. When I finally talked to her after all those years, I explained everything that happened with my old girlfriend, and she believed me. She said that if only we talked years before that she would have taken me back. Jenny said that she really missed me and felt empty inside. But I was too late though, Jenny said she couldn't take me back because she was now married with a child. I was glad that she forgave me for everything, but I became even more depressed because I was just too late. She was committed to someone that wasn't me, married to someone that wasn't me, and had a child that wasn't also mine. I regret not talking to her all those years, and I still remain alone to this day. I wish my ex-girlfriend didn't come in between us, I wish she wouldn't have broken up with me, but what I wish the most, is that I wasn't too late to finally talk to her. I had lost the most important thing to me, and I couldn't get her back." I saw Jacob wipe a tear off his face as he finished his tale. "My point is son, if you really love that girl, and know that she is the one for you, go after her. Don't let it go, like I did. Trust me on this; I want you to go get your girl before it's too late. Don't make the same mistake as me."

"Thanks," is all I say. I feel pretty bad for the elderly man, and I wouldn't the same thing to happen to me.

"You're welcome, son. Just do an old man a favor, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, go get your girl back. Make yourself a happy man and live a happy life." He looks and squints at his watch. "Well, looks like I better get going. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Jacob. For everything."

"No problem," he completes. Jacob gets up and walks away and I get up as well to leave the mall.

For the first time in a week, I have a smile on a face. I may not have Ally back yet, but I know that my plan to get her back will work. Heading up to my room when I get home, I make a call to Dez who will make a call to Trish about my plan. After calling Dez, I grab my guitar and get to work.

* * *

**Anyone have an idea what Austin is going to do? I made it kind of obvious, but still. I already know what Austin's going to do in addition, and I know you're all going to love it. :) By the way, this will probably be the last time I update for a while because of school, but I'll try to update over the weekend.**

**Remember that the future story poll is on my profile page. Go on and vote!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry about that, I've just been so busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Trish's POV (You weren't expecting that were you?)**

"Hey Ally," I greet.

"Hey Trish," Ally says back.

"What's up?" I see that she still is melancholy about Austin, but I'm sure that she won't be that sad for long.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." I didn't really mean that, it's just part of the plan for Austin to get Ally back today. I'm pretty excited to be helping him out, even though I haven't exactly forgiven him for hurting Ally yet. Then again, she did kind of over react a bit. I guess I kind of did since I'm helping him out.

"Uh, sure. We can go after I'm done with work."

"How long will that be?"

She looks at the clock and says, "In about an hour."

Perfect, right on schedule. "Okay, I'll see you in an hour then." I head out of Sonic Boom and walk around the mall for a little bit thinking about Austin's plan. I was told about it from Dez a few days ago.

_**Three Days Ago**_

_I was working at Ted's Big Sticks & Bears when I heard Austin's first song, Double Take, playing on my phone. I haven't changed my ringtone since getting it so long ago, but it is just so catchy._

_Seeing that it was Dez calling, I answered the phone._

_"Hello?" I answered casually._

_"Hey Trish," Dez says. "I need to talk to you about something."_

_"Sure what?" Surprisingly enough, Dez and I have become good friends over time, best friends you could even say. It also surprised me that Dez has become more intelligent over the years. He's not as weird as he once was, but still weird none the less. Not that it was a bad thing or anything; it was just different for Dez. I personally think that my redheaded friend has changed for the better._

_"Well, I just got a call from Austin and he has a plan for him to get Ally back. And we were wondering if you could help?"_

_"That depends. What do I have to do?"_

_"I suppose I should tell you everything from the beginning." I hear him clear his throat before going on. "So before calling you, Austin called me saying that he's writing a song for Ally and is going to sing it to her at the mall pond. He also said that he's going to have like a picnic there or something for the two of them. The only thing though, is getting Ally to the mall pond. That's where you come in. In a few days, Austin was wondering if you could somehow get Ally there."_

_"Pish posh, no problem. I'll do it. I hate seeing Ally so sad all the time anyway. All she's done since breaking up with Austin is, absolutely nothing. You know, if you take out work and writing in her songbook."_

_"Yeah, same here with Austin. He even refused to eat the pancakes and toast I made him today. It's finally great to see him excited and kind of happy. But anyway, it's all going to go down in three days. Austin just needs time to get things ready. I think that's it."_

_"Alright then. I'll lead Ally to the mall pond." Seeing my manager coming out of the Employees Only room, I realize I need to hang up, or else I'll get fired. "I have to go now Dez, bye."_

_"Okay, bye Trish." Dez hangs up and I do also, but I'm too late._

_My boss looks at me with angry eyes and says to me, "Trish, were you on the phone just now? You know the policy of no talking on the phone during work hours! You know what? You're fired!" Sheesh, someone has anger management issues. Reminds me of the time I worked at The Melody Diner with Mindy as my manager._

_I sigh and just walk out of the store. It's not like it mattered anyway, I hated that job. But there are more important things to worry about; I need to lead Ally to the mall pond. I feel that it may be a little hard, but shouldn't be that much of an issue._

_**Present**_

I wonder what the song Austin wrote sounds like. It must obviously be a love song about Ally. Plus, it didn't really surprise me that Austin needed a few days to get things ready, considering that he can't write a song, which is the main reason he needed Ally as a partner in the first place. Knowing Austin as his friend and manager though, I know that his song will be as amazing all his other ones.

After a while, I go back to Sonic Boom to get Ally. I see she's writing in her songbook and when she sees me, she closes it and smiles at me.

"You ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yeah, hang on for just a second." She says. "Dad! I'm going to be out with Trish!"

"Okay honey, have fun!" Mr. Dawson responds. "I'll take over the shift."

"Alright, let's go Trish." Ally says to me.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After Trish leaves who asked me to hang out later, I help out a few customer looking for instruments.

It was just the usual, nothing special going on. When there's no one left in the store except me, I take out my songbook and write a diary entry in it.

_Dear Songbook,_

_I still haven't talked to Austin. I just miss him so much. Ugh, why did I have to make such a big deal and overreact about this!? I shouldn't have broken up with Austin; everyone knows that by now. I feel so guilty about this because this is my entire fault. Maybe I shouldn't have dated Austin in the first place, maybe if we can put some broken pieces back together, we can stay just friends. Everything will be less complicated. Yeah, I think things will be better that way. Austin and I will be just friends. There's no time to think about that though. I'm hanging out with Trish, so that should take my mind off of Austin for a bit. Just for some time, I don't need to be all sad about my ex-boyfriend. I see Trish coming and see that almost an hour has gone by since talking to her. I suppose I'll have to go now._

_Love, _

_Ally_

"You ready to go?" she asks me.

"Yeah, hang on for just a second." I say. "Dad! I'm going to be out with Trish!"

"Okay honey, have fun!" my dad responds. "I'll take over the shift."

"Alright, let's go Trish." I say to Trish. We walk out of the store when Trish asks me something a bit unusual.

"Ally, where's the mall pond?"

"Why?"

"Because, I want to go there." I give my Latina friend a confused and curious look. She's up to something, I know it. "I mean, I know you've invited me there a bunch of times, and I know I've rejected all the opportunities of going, but now I want to. So, can we go?"

It's official; Trish is definitely up to something. I give up though, not really wanting to get into an argument or anything. "Fine, I'll show you where it is."

She simply nods and says, "Okay, let's go then."

"Alright, it's this way." I lead the way and we're both silent on our way there, and I keep glancing at her suspiciously.

What could she possibly be up to?

When we get to the mall pond, I immediately notice the picnic blanket and basket set up on the ground. I hear soft sounds of an acoustic guitar playing somewhere near, and my mind quickly moves to the idea that Austin planned it. I look over at Trish who has a weird grin written on her face. So, I assume I'm right; Trish led me here as a part of Austin's plan.

"Well, this is it. The mall pond, just like you asked. Now let's go." I try to get both of us out of here before anything else happens. I attempt to get us away from the mall pond when I hear a familiar voice call out to me.

"Ally, wait!"

I turn around and to no surprise; guitar in his hand, it's my ex-boyfriend, Austin Moon.

* * *

**Well...now what happens? I guess you'll just have to see. Stay tuned!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter has arrived! Let's see what the rest of Austin's plan is. Go on and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Let's see, I need to go through my mental to-do list for Operation G.A.B. That stands for get Ally back. Yeah, I'm not good at these acronym things…

Okay, the to-do list.

_G.A.B. To-Do List_

_-Write song _

_-Call Dez about the plan, tell him to tell Trish_

_-Prepare picnic basket & blanket_

_-Wear pancake tie_

_-Get flowers & card_

_-Set things up at the mall pond_

_-Wait for Dez's signal (indicates that Trish and Ally are coming)_

_-Play soft guitar music when Dez gives signal_

_-Wait for the right time to approach Ally_

_-Play song, give flowers and card, have the picnic_

Well, everything was going according to the plan except when Ally started to walk away. I had to make my move right then and there.

Running towards her, I call out, "Ally, wait!"

She turns around, and I see the hurt still in her brown eyes.

"What do you want Austin?" she says to me. By this time, I see Trish has left.

"Ally, I know you're mad. Just listen to me for a second. I want you to hear this first." Alright, here goes the song. It only took me a couple days to write, and I thought it was pretty good for my first song, but I hope that Ally will like it. I just miss her so much.

"Alright, I'll give you a couple minutes." Ally responds. She sits down on a bench and waits for me to start.

I clear my throat before I start. My hands start to feel sweaty, my heart starts to beat faster and faster, and all of a sudden, I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Guess I just never really felt this way before, I'm so afraid I'll mess this up. But I know this is my one chance, and I need to take it before it's gone. Strumming the first notes on my guitar, I start to sing.

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me?_

_Together before I break_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you, without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you, without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cause today_

_You are all I need_

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just can't stop thinking_

_You make me weaken_

_Don't you know I will be true?_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you, without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you, without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cause today_

_You are all I need_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Oh-oh_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_Going crazy, Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Oh-oh_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_Crazy, going crazy, Oh-oh_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you, without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you, without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cause today_

_You are all I need_

I strum the last note and I see a surprised, but happy smile on Ally's face. There were also tears streaked down her cheeks. A smile on Ally's face meant a smile on my face as well. She clapped for me when I finished and stood up from the bench.

"Austin, that was an amazing song. I can't believe you wrote that for me. Thank you." She quickly embraced me and I saw something in her jean pocket.

"You're welcome, I wanted to let you know how I feel about you." We look at each other dreamily when I ask, "What's that in your pocket?"

Ally looks down and sees what I'm talking about. "Hmm, I don't know," she admits. Taking it out of her jean pocket, it's revealed to be the silver heart-shaped locket I got her for our six month anniversary. "How did that get in there?" Ally questions. "How could I not have noticed?"

"Well, it's not like it matters. May I?" I hold out my hand for her to give to her in order to place it around her neck. "There you go Ally."

She looks down at touches the locket with a kind smile on her face. I smile at her, and I quickly remember the rest of the G.A.B. plan. Quickly, I grab the flowers and card that came with it. Holding it behind my back, I say, "Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

I take the flowers behind my back and give them to her along with the card. An even bigger and brighter smile appears on her face. Ally reads the card out loud.

"There's absolutely, positively, no way I can make it without you. Love, Austin." Blushing as she reads it out loud, Ally then says, "Aww, that's so sweet Austin." We go in for another hug and hold on to each other for the longest time.

I also remember that we have some food in a picnic basket waiting to be eaten. The pancakes are probably cold by now.

"We should get to the food; it's probably cold by now though," I say.

"That's fine," Ally answers. "As long as I'm with you, everything's okay." Blushing again, I take out the food from the basket and clear my throat again before continuing.

"For tonight, we have," I take out the jar of pickles for us to share.

"Mm…pickles. Thanks again, Austin."

"And…pancakes." Oh, pickles and pancakes, our usual food combination.

"Of course, how could I not have guessed that?" Ally jokes.

"These aren't just ordinary pancakes though," I reveal. That gives her a confused and curious look. "These…" I open up the box. "…are music note shaped pancakes."

"Whoa," my brunette friend says impressed. "How did you make these?"

"What can I say? I have skills." Ally smiles at me when I confess, "Well…with the help of my mom."

Ally giggles at my little confession and I do too.

We enjoy the soft sounds of nature all around us. The frogs croak, the owls hoot, and the crickets chirp. The air is fresh, and I watch my beautiful songwriter eat another pickle. Everything is so perfect that I wish that this could last forever.

I realize I still need to apologize, even though it looks like everything is back to normal. "Ally?"

"Yes, Austin?"

I start to blurt out everything. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten our anniversary, I knew it was special, and my career got in the way. It shouldn't have though, you're more important to me than all of that. I'm so sorry for everything. It's my fault."

"Austin, I accept your apology." I smile at her, but she continues speaking. "But, this isn't entirely your fault. I over reacted to this. I know your fame is rising, and I want you to achieve your dreams. I shouldn't have broken up with you either; it made both of us miserable anyway. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology too, Ally." We hug again; it felt so good to have her in my arms, I always had a warm, fuzzy feeling when we hugged. "So, what do you say? Will you take me back as your boyfriend?"

Ally sighs. "Look, Austin," She has a serious look on her face, and I feel my heart begin to sink. "As much as I want us to be together again, we can't be."

"But, why?" I ask confused.

"Because, I don't want there to be the chance of ruining our friendship again. Look at what happened, we became miserable after breaking up; I don't want that to happen again. We'll just be friends like we were before. " Oh, Alls. Why this?

"Ally, we can make this work. I promise I won't let my career get in the way again. I promise I won't forget anything anymore. I don't want us to be just friends. You know that we're meant to be together as much as I do."

"I'm sorry Austin," she apologizes. "I love you. I want you to know that. But I can't stand the fact of the chance of jeopardizing our friendship again." Ally leans in and gives me a kiss on the lips and I kiss her back. I felt those sparks flying and everything felt magical, just like it always does. Sitting in shock, she stands up. "Thank you for everything, Austin." I'm still sitting at staring at her in shock, as she takes the flower and cards and heads out of the mall pond.

Now what do I do?

My Ally is back in my life, but only as my friend. My best friend, my partner, my songwriter, my friend, but not my girlfriend. I'm glad we're on good terms again, but I didn't expect things to be like this.

I wish she said that she'd stay with me.

What do I have to do?

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"As much as I want us to be together again, we can't be," I say to Austin.

"But, why?" he asks with a confused look on his face.

"Because, I don't want there to be the chance of ruining our friendship again. Look at what happened, we became miserable after breaking up; I don't want that to happen again. We'll just be friends like we were before. "

"Ally, we can make this work. I promise I won't let my career get in the way again. I promise I won't forget anything anymore. I don't want us to be just friends. You know that we're meant to be together as much as I do."

"I'm sorry Austin," I apologize. "I love you. I want you to know that. But I can't stand the fact of the chance of jeopardizing our friendship again." I lean in and give him a kiss on the lips and I feel him kiss back. I felt those sparks flying and everything felt magical, just like it always does. Standing up, I excuse myself to leave. "Thank you for everything, Austin." He's staring at me in what looks like shock as I walk out of the mall pond and go home.

Getting home, I immediately go up to my room and replay our conversation in my head. Something feels a little off.

Why does this feel so wrong?

I mean, things should be back to the way they were before Austin and I started dating. Everything should be normal.

But, I feel that things can't go back to normal. What is normal anymore? Is normal us being just friends? Or is normal us going out again?

Even if we were like the perfect musical couple, I know that we should be only friends, nothing more, and nothing less. He sings the songs that I write for him. All those times of us watching movies, having picnics, teasing and flirting, and having our regular pickles and pancakes meal were awesome. But, it might have to stop. Everything should be fine, right? Can I simply just forget the times my ex-boyfriend who I am know friends with again and I had? Couldn't we just go back to being best friends? Here we go with questions again.

What's wrong with me? Why can't things feel normal? What has to happen for things to be normal again?

Unless…things won't be normal again. Things might never be the same again.

Would the only way for things to be even close to normal…would be to accept Austin back as my boyfriend?

Could I have just made another mistake by not allowing myself to date Austin again?

* * *

**Looks like things are back to normal. Well, not really... What shall Austin do now?**

******I DO NOT own the song _Without You_ which is by R5. It's a pretty good song, even though it's an older song. I suggest you watch it on YouTube. There's a music video R5 made for it. Plus, everyone in the band looks younger, well Ross does at least. **

**Anyone else excited for Girlfriends & Girl Friends? I know I am! It's tomorrow for us in the U.S. Yay! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, new chapter here. What's Austin going to do now? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Here I am, back at the mall pond writing yet another song. Operation G.A.B. didn't completely go according to plan, so I'm going to try it again. Well, sort of. I'm only writing one more song, nothing else. This time, instead of saying that I miss Ally, I'm going to say that I want her to be with me. I know that in my heart, and hopefully in hers too, that we are meant to be together. We may be polar opposites, but I've been told that opposites attract.

The lyrics for this song are coming a lot harder for me this time, so I don't think that this new song will be as good as the other one. My message will for sure be as effective though. Even if Ally still insists that we only be friends, that doesn't stop me from going after her. She could reject me a million times, and I still wouldn't stop. As I write more lyrics down, Jacob's words repeat over and over in my head.

"_My point is son, if you really love that girl, and know that she is the one for you, go after her. Don't let it go, like I did…Make yourself a happy man and live a happy life."_

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a movie because Jacob is the cliché wise old man who gives you advice when you really need it.

I decide to take a small break from my songwriting and sit down with my back against a tree. I check my watch before trying to fall asleep, and it says 2:30. Yeah, I've got time to spare. Pulling my hood down so that it covers my face, I slowly shut my eyes. A little nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

"_Wait, stop running!" I shout. The girl ahead of me just keeps running. I'm getting really tired; she just keeps running and doesn't slow down one bit. _

_My legs give up and I collapse on the ground. The brunette girl now stops and walks in my direction. I can't see her face clearly for some reason, but I have a vague idea of who it may be. _

_Ally. _

"_Why should I stop running? You hurt me," she says. _

"_I'm sorry! I've told you this a million times already! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Ally!" A little quieter, I say once more, "I'm sorry…"_

"_Well, sorry isn't enough. You're too late for that."_

"_No…it can't be. Haven't you heard of forgive and forget?"_

"_Hmm, let me think about that. Yes, but no, I'm not forgiving much less forgetting. Goodbye Austin." Ally starts running away again. _

_This time, I get up and start running again. How long could she keep this up? The thing though, is that as I sped up, she would go even faster, decreasing the chance of me catching up to her. And then, if I slowed down a little, she'd still go faster. It's no use. I can't catch up to Ally; she's out of my reach. _

* * *

I open my eyes, awaking from my dream, not my best nap.

I lazily check my watch and see that it's…7:30! I was out for five hours. How can a five-minute dream be equal to five hours in reality?

My pencil and papers are beside me; I pick them up. The song I'm writing is still missing part of its chorus and I don't know what to write for the rest of it. I put down my work beside me and go over the brief dream I had.

So basically, Ally was running away from me and I tried to stop her, which it didn't. When she finally came over to me, she said that she would never forgive me because I was too late to apologize. I know that Ally would never act like that. She believes in second chances like when I kind of, accidentally stole her song.

Maybe when Ally was running away from me, it meant that I couldn't get her back. Should I take that as a sign?

Wait, no, I shouldn't. I still believe that Ally is the one for me and I'm the one for her.

One of the first things I said to Ally when offering her to be my partner was, "You're a songwriter with stage fright? I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" It's true, and even though I didn't mean it that specific way back then, it was true none the less.

I still wonder why Ally was running around so much. It just makes me curious, but I don't think I'll ever find out exactly why it was like that unless I go see some dream counselor.

Something about the words running around makes my heart tug at me as if it's important. So, I repeat them over and over.

Running around, running around, running around.

I feel that there's a piece missing; I add the words 'no' and 'more'.

No more running around, running around, running around.

As a few words could go, those few actually sounded as if they could fit in…my song.

Grabbing my pencil and paper, I scribble down the words. I think I've completed my new song.

Before going to sing it to Ally, I should probably sing it to myself first.

_It's summertime,_

_And you are all that's on my mind, every day._

_It seems that we,_

_Could stay up and talk through the night._

_Oh, what do you say?_

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around, running around (No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, when I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay._

_Your lovely hair (Your lovely hair)_

_You look so cute in the clothes you wear (Yep so cute man)_

_Your lips so sweet_

_And when I walk you to your door I'm thinking_

_Gee_

_Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please_

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around, running around (No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, when I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay._

_And who_

_Knows, when we are together, we never wanna go_

_Oh-oh_

_And your love flows_

_Through any kind of weather, I just need to know_

_To know_

_That you, you'll be there_

_Every time I need you _

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around_

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around, running around (No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, when I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay._

I sigh and tell myself, that it's ready. I'm ready to sing it to Ally and win her back. But what I wasn't ready for was that I just did.

I suddenly realized there was clapping and I realized who it was. There was Ally, clapping and smiling in front of me.

* * *

**A cliff hanger there. What do you think will happen now? What will Ally say about this? What's Austin going to do? Will he finally get his girl back? What about Trish and Dez? So many questions that will be answered soon! Stay tuned!**

**I DO NOT own the song Say You'll Stay by R5. It's a good song; I recommend you listen to it. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Chapter 9 is here! I apologize for not updating; I've been a little busy. There's going to be some singing in this, so, Austin will be in bold, and Ally will be in italics. I thought I'd let you all know to avoid confusion. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was just another day working in Sonic Boom, nothing out of the ordinary. Everything is pretty much normal. The only thing that was off though, was that Austin wasn't there. Trish and Dez were busy too, doing who knows what. So, I guess it wasn't an ordinary day.

Austin told me he couldn't come when I asked him to because he and his parents were going to be out today to my disappointment. I don't really mind though; Austin just can't hang out with me all the time.

Closing up shop, I decide to go to the mall pond to write in my song book a little. But, when I get near, I hear singing. I recognize the voice as Austin's. Slowly moving closer, I keep myself out of sight from Austin and just listen. His words are obviously about me. I just know the lyrics are. Who else would they be about? Okay, that sounds really self-centered to me, but aside from Trish, I don't what other special girl there is in Austin's life.

The song is pretty much staying for me to stay with Austin; as his girlfriend. And trust me, I want to, and I think I will. On instinct, I walk up in front of him and closely listen to the final part of the song. He doesn't notice me, so I stand there looking down at him.

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around_

_Say you'll stay (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_I just keep on wishing everyday (Hey)_

_Hey (Stay)_

_No more running around, running around (No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)_

_Running around, when I'm around_

_Just say you'll stay._

I immediately start to clap for his performance and he looks up at me shocked.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came here to write in my songbook. What are you doing here? I thought you were out with your parents for the day."

"No," he confesses. "I spent all day writing a song. It's for you Ally. I was going to sing it to you later, but I guess I don't have to do that anymore. And, I'm sorry I lied to you Ally. I just can't stand us not being together. I know that in my heart as well as yours that we are the perfect match. That's even what I said when I offered you to be my partner so long ago. I was the rock star and you were my-"

I decide to cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I've heard enough of his little ramble. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him considering how much I talk.

He seems a little surprised for me to kiss him, but he accepts it gladly, and kisses me back.

I now know that Austin is right. He is the one for me, and I am the one for him. I guess I was just afraid; afraid to ruin our friendship. But all rejecting Austin did was make things worse and a little awkward. Nothing seemed right with us being just friends. Those days were over when we started dating so long ago. No, scratch that that stopped when I first developed feelings for him.

I let go of him and finish his previous sentence. "I'm your Ally."

"Well, actually, I was going to say songwriter. But, I get what you mean." We both giggle, but I go back to being serious.

"And yes, I'll stay with you."

"You will?" I sense a hint of confusion in his eyes, but he figures out what I mean by it.

"Yes," I say nodding. "Austin, I am so sorry for not taking you back before. The picnic, the songs, the way everything was set up was the most romantic, sweet, and touching thing anyone has ever done for me. You're my rock star, and I'm your song writer. I love you so much and I just can't stand us not being together. We are Austin and Ally, the perfect match, and the best pair in the music business.

Austin gives me a genuine smile throughout my mini speech. "I love you too Alls." Wow, that's the first time he's called me 'Alls' in a while. "I'm getting a little tired of this running around thing anyway."

"I'm tired of it too. It can be exhausting."

"How can you be exhausted?" Austin jokes. "All you did was sit back, and talk while I made music note pancakes and wrote two songs."

I hit his arm playfully and he pretends to be hurt. "Okay, I get your point. But Austin, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

This has to be one of the cheesiest things ever. I spot a little pink flower nearby and pick it up.

"Austin, I love you with all my heart. So, will you be oh so kind to be my boyfriend again?" Oh, yeah, that was definitely cheesy, but so romantic.

"Of course, Ally. You know, if you're my Ally, then I'm your Austin. And…" He grabs his guitar and goes into sing-song mode again.

**There's no way I can make it without you.**

I catch on quickly and I continue the song.

_Do it without you._

**Be here without you.**

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo. _

**With you it's like whoa. **

_Yeah, and I know._

'**Cause I own this dream.**

'_Cause I got you with me._

**There's no way I can make it without you.**

_Do it without you._

'**Cause we're better together. **

He changes up the melody he plays and throws me for a loop there. I luckily catch on though.

_Hey, I will always stay_

**By your side forever.**

'_Cause we're better together._

**Hey, there's no other way**

_We'll make it through whatever_

'**Cause we're better together.**

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

**Like the sun needs a world to shine on**

_You're the bright side of every day_

**Me without you just isn't the same.**

We end the song there and now I feel we're in a musical or something.

We stare into each other's eyes again. Those cute and kind hazel eyes get me every time. He starts to lean in and I do too. Our lips connect and I feel that same shiver and spark I felt so long ago on New Year's Eve. My arms snake around his neck. His arms go around my waist. It was like I was falling in love with Austin all over again.

Suddenly, like almost out of nowhere, fireworks begin to explode in the sky. There was an array of colors from blue to pink and purple to orange. But the one firework that catches my eye is the one that says 'Austin+Ally' in yellow letters with a red heart around it.

"Did you plan this?" I ask curiously.

"No," he says. Then, we hear a little bit of ruffling in the bushes and both walk over to the sound.

Pushing aside the tall grass, it's Trish and Dez. Dez has a video camera that's in recording mode. I can tell because the little red light is blinking. Has he been videotaping us the whole time? Trish just tries to look innocently at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"And why were you spying on us?" Austin adds.

"Oh," they say unsurely. They both start talking at the same time. "Uh, we love romance!"

"Sure…" Austin and I say at the same time.

"Alright, alright. You got us," Dez admits. "I'm recording this to put in for your wedding tape."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I say shockingly. I literally just got back with Austin.

"A wedding? We're still in high school Dez!" Austin yells.

"What were you thinking? Austin isn't going to propose to Ally." Trish adds.

"Yeah, we haven't even come close to graduating. Austin wouldn't do that." I say.

"Not yet…" Trish and Austin say. Dez and I both hear them even though it was only meant for them to hear.

Dez just says, "Aww, you're going to propose to Ally soon?"

"Well…" Austin seems at a loss for words, but I don't care. I only smile at him while he blushes at the thought of marrying me. The thought of me walking down a church aisle in a white long wedding dress to my blond rock star in a black tuxedo was actually thrilling. I know that it's too soon. "Couldn't you just leave me and Ally alone?" he excuses.

"Fine," Dez says.

"Yeah, we'll leave you and Juliet alone. Come on Dez." Trish says in addition.

"Oh yeah, the wedding tape was for my cousin. He's going to propose to his girlfriend today…UH OH! I'm late!" He runs off and Trish goes in the opposite direction.

"So," I finally say. "We're finally alone…I hope."

"They shouldn't be around anymore. We're fine." Austin assures.

"Good." We sit down near the tree where Austin was originally.

"You know what I realized?" Austin asks me.

"What?" I say.

"That tonight is almost exactly like what happened on New Year's Eve."

"Yeah, why do you think I picked up that flower?"

"Well yeah, but I was talking about the fireworks."

"The fireworks weren't expected. It was all Trish and Dez."

"I did like that one firework though. The one with our names in a heart."

"Yeah; that's so romantic. But you know something else?"

"What?"

I clear my throat, stand up, and throw my hands in the air, copying what Austin did that night too. "I LOVE YOU AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

"Gee, Ally, you just had to say my middle name didn't you."

"You know I couldn't help it."

"Well, aside from that, I love you too Ally."

I kiss him again when he least expected it. To my delight, he lets out a little moan to show his happiness to be with me again. It seemed to last forever. I couldn't ask for anything more than to spend time with my fun-loving, talented, handsome, cute, child-like, outgoing, pancake-loving, Austin Moon. I could stay with him forever. Everything was perfect, too perfect you could say. And Austin was right again. Tonight was practically exactly like New Year's Eve except backwards. It was just like that night, and I loved it. Nothing could be better than this.

* * *

**Aww…they're back together again! :D Well, that's a cheesy ending. But, I love cheesiness and…that's not the end! There's one more chapter that's the epilogue, so if you thought it was over, you thought wrong! The main story has come to an end, and everyone is happy, but not everything is fixed…if you know what I mean. Tell me what you think hasn't been resolved yet. ;)**

**The little mash-up Austin and Ally did was from a video I saw on YouTube of Ross singing a combination of those two songs. You can look it up on there by typing in "ross lynch better together new jersey" and then click on the first result aside from the ads. If you were wondering, New Jersey is where the concert took place. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Epilogue

**Ahh, the finale! Before reading the final chapter, I'd like to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story as well as my other ones. You all inspire me to write more and will continue to do so in the future. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and epilogue of **_**Just Like That Night!**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Everything that I've done for Ally has definitely paid off. All is back to normal as it was before. Well…not everything. I remembered in one of my past conversations with Dez that we mentioned us as Team Austin not hanging out enough. And I wanted to fix that problem. So, I told Ally who agreed with me, to invite both Trish and Dez over to the practice room for the next few days.

It was just like old times. I would play songs and sometimes all of us would sing along to them. Ally would still tell us not to touch her book every time one of us would reach for it. Dez would take the most random objects out of his backpack like rainbow lollipops and sculptures of celebrities. Trish would come in with a different work uniform on each time to show what new job she acquired. Everything felt great; just like it was only a few years ago when Ally and I weren't together. It all felt perfect, too perfect in fact. It was like I was dreaming, or in a movie or something. But I'm not, and that's the way I like it.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I are still together, our relationship still going strong. We were on our way to our monthly mall pond date. Ever since we got back together two years ago, that's where we went to spend time with each other. That place represents our love to forever last. I know that sounds pretty cheesy, but I've always loved the cheesy type of romance.

On our way, Austin waves and smiles to an elderly man sitting on a bench. He waves back and shoots a smile at Austin too.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Oh, he's an old friend of mine. He helped me out with a problem a couple of years ago."

"Oh, okay. Can I meet him?"

"Sure." We walk over to him and he looks up at us.

"Why, I haven't seen you in a while." The elderly man grows a bigger smile upon looking at me. "And you must be the girl."

"Yes," Austin says. "This is her. Jacob, this is Ally. Ally, this is Jacob."

"Nice to meet you," I greet.

"The pleasure is mine," Jacob kindly speaks.

"And I realized that I didn't introduce myself before," my boyfriend says. "I'm Austin."

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you too, but you didn't have to worry about that. You were already worrying about this lovely lady here," Jacob compliments.

I blush at the ground with a smile.

"And, I'd love to stay, but I'm afraid I have to go," Jacob excuses. "I wish the both of you many years of happiness. Hopefully, I'll see the two of you around."

"Bye Jacob," I say.

"Bye Jacob," Austin copies.

"So, how did he know about me Austin?" I question.

"Oh, I actually talked to him about you. It was when we were temporarily broken up."

"Okay, then. So, he encouraged you to win me back?"

"Yeah, without him, I don't know where I'd be right now. There's no way I could have made it without you."

"Aww…" I love when Austin gets all sweet and romantic. It makes me melt on the inside.

"Okay, well, we should get to the pond."

Hand in hand, we walk to our second favorite place to be. I'd say first, but that's the practice room in Sonic Boom. Just like it has been the past few months, a dining table is set up with candles and everything. It was so cliché, yet so romantic and sweet. Austin sits me down, but he remains standing.

"Ally, there's something I need to say before we eat."

"Yeah Austin?"

I watch him take a deep breath indicating the beginning of a 'speech'.

"Ally, in all the time I've known you, I never realized that there was always a spark between us. When we first became partners, and formed Team Austin with Trish and Dez, I never acknowledged the obvious connection we had. Ever since the beginning of it all, I only thought of you as my partner and my best friend. I didn't think that you would someday be my girlfriend. Everything leading up to 'us' has made me see that we would eventually be together. It's just neither of us saw that we were meant to be; that there was no way we could make it without each other. The both of us were oblivious to that fact, but our friends weren't. They all saw it in our eyes. Dez, Trish, Kira, Elliot, Jimmy, and even our parents knew it would happen. But we were so in denial to prevent our friendship from being jeopardized that we couldn't see what they all saw in us. And now that we're out of high school, and that our careers are skyrocketing, I think I'm able to do this now."

By now, I'm shedding tears that go down my cheeks that thankfully doesn't ruin my makeup. I didn't think that this day would come so soon. I was personally hoping that it would come a few years from now, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I love Austin and will continue to do so. And even if he hasn't said it yet, I already know my answer to what he's about to say.

"Ally Dawson, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. And there's nothing anyone or anything that could make me stop loving you." He then slowly gets down on one knee, pulls out a small red velvet box out of his pocket. Austin opens it to show a gold ring with a gold heart-shaped jewel on top of it and he says the greatest words I would ever hear.

"Ally, will you marry me?"

Of course, my answer was yes. Being engaged and eventually marrying Austin makes me squeal with excitement and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now.

_People say that love at first sight doesn't exist. And at first, I didn't believe them, but after Austin, I started to believe it really was true. Even if Austin and I didn't admit our feelings at first, I knew deep down that it was meant to be. _

_In reality, if you think that there will be no one to love you like Austin and I love each other, you're wrong. You just need to be open to finding that special someone in your life. There'll be that one magical night that will change it all. And maybe, just maybe, that night will be just like mine and Austin's. It could be just like that night. _

* * *

**Ta-da! I loved writing this story so much and it's thanks to all of you readers! I hope that everyone enjoyed this and that maybe some of you will read some of my future stories. That last part in italics at the end is not just something for Ally to say. It's a message for everyone out there, because I do believe it to be true. There really are people who care about you. Well, that's all I have to say about this. So until next time, I'm DisneyLover16 and this has been **_**Just Like That Night. **_**Good night everyone!**

**And for the last time in this story, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
